


3Z

by Gamer_Mouse_Draws



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Mouse_Draws/pseuds/Gamer_Mouse_Draws
Summary: Madylin Bryd starts classes at UA high school, in a special class for kids with troubles controlling their quirks. Trauma and nerves mingle as she tries to stay positive about this new change.
Kudos: 2





	3Z

_Running.  
She was running from something and she didn’t want to get caught.  
Suddenly she was pulled down to her knees, and held down as the shadows closed in around her. Hundreds of voices yelled and screamed at her, as the shadows began to swallow her. Pain and fear that overtook her as she was frozen, letting out a horrible scream ___

__Madylin jolted awake with a gasp at the loud song blaring over her alarm radio. With a groan, she threw the blankets over her head but rolled over to look at her alarm clock.  
“Damn nightmares” she thought._ _

__7:50.  
She rolled back over with a huff to fall back asleep. She didn’t have to get up for another half hour, so she could sleep in. Then she suddenly remembered that she was in a new class.  
A new class that started in ten minutes._ _

__Mady very quickly leaped up, throwing her blankets and plushies aside as she practically fell out of bed with a curse. She got back up and frantically dug through her dresser drawers, never minding the various shirts and pants that turned silver in color at her touch as she threw her uniform onto her bed. She muttered to herself as she slipped on her gloves, grabbing a brush as she brushed out the painful rats in her hair_ _

__“Stupid new class. Stupid Nezu!” she cursed to herself, bitter and grumpy from the sudden wake-up call “I wish I had never agreed to this!” She struggled and failed with her tie and gave up as she quickly assembled the other parts of her outfit_ _

__••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_ _

__“Whaddya mean I’m transferring?!”_ _

__May looked down at the small girl as they walked, her face pulled in a concerned frown as she carried the older woman’s bag_ _

__“I mean what I said, love.” She laughed “Principle Nezu, ‘e thinks you’d do better in another class!”_ _

__“No! But I don’t WANT to be in another class! Tell him to leave me alone!!”_ _

__“Madylin, I thought you always wanted to be a ‘ero! Besides, you really oughta be with kids ya own age.” She sighed, shaking her head slightly. After a moment of silence, not hearing the girls footsteps, she turned back to see Mady, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over as she held white-knuckled onto the bag_ _

__“I don’t wanna be with ‘other kids’,” she muttered, small hiccups escaping as she fought back sobs “I wanna be with you!”_ _

__“Oh, lovey” May fretted as she opened her arms, the small girl immediately running into a hug. She quietly shushed her as he hugged her close, petting down the little tufts of hair that made up her hair “You’ll be alright! I’ll only be ‘way for a little while, you won’t even know I’m gone! Besides!” She smiled softly as she pulled Mady back, as she wiped away the tears on her cheek “I think you’ll really love the new teachers!”_ _

__“R-Really?”  
“Oh yes!” She nodded “They’re absolute sweet’earts! Two little peas in a pod, they are! And I heard” she smiled wider as she gently bopped Mady’s nose, getting a small giggle from the girl  
“I heard one of them has a shadow quirk.”_ _

__This very much changed the small girl's mood. Her eyes widened immensely as she gasped  
“Just like Prince!”  
“Yes, just like Prince!” She laughed as she planted a small kiss on Mady’s forehead “Look Mady, I know ‘verything bout this is very scary and odd, but you’ll do just fine. You’ll be extraordinary, but you have to at least try. Can you do that for me?”_ _

__Mady looked down at her feet but glanced up with a huff at May  
“Ok. I’ll try.”_ _

__“There’s my little Byrd!” May smiled as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as they continued. “C’mon then. Madison’s waiting for us, and you know he ‘ates to wait. And my feet are killing me.” She hissed as she kicked a foot out._ _

__“Do you have a name picked out yet?”_ _

__“I like the name, Jameson.”_ _

__“I like that name.” Mady smiled “Mainly cuz it’s the one I suggested.”_ _

__••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Mady never pedaled this fast in her life, but she was gonna get there on time, come hell or high water. Despite the dread in her stomach, she continued on, hopping over bumps sending gravel flying. She had a distinct feeling that this wasn’t going to be pleasant_ _

__She’d heard rumors that 3Z (which this year was technically 1Z) was where all the “dangerous” or “evil” kids went. Last year an entire grade of 30 kids was expelled for quirk misuse. One kid could set things on fire with a stare and would ignite girls’ skirts and hair for fun. Another could make spikes and blades out of her own blood and would throw whole javelins at teachers who tried to reprimand her bullying. The entire support department had to be rebuilt because a kid made the walls crack ripping chunks out off the walls with his bare hands.  
The only thing left of that class was the teacher.  
Her hero name was Hush, fitting for her quirk, which allowed her to cancel out any noise made by herself or others. She wore a face mask with a large red “X” on the front and looked very serious. Mady couldn’t find much reading through her bio papers, but she did have a daughter in the Mech Department. So she couldn’t be too awful._ _

__The second teacher was a complete mystery. Mady knew she existed from what she was told by May and Nezu, but there was almost nothing about her anywhere! The only thing she knew was that she had a shadow Quirk, a creature made entirely of shadows with glowing eyes and fangs. Mady shuddered at the thought of what THAT could do when she was mad._ _

__At last, the shining gates of UA stood before her as she quickly ditched her bike next to the bike rack and sprinted through the doors. She didn’t know what time it was but she knew she had to run. She took a little bit of comfort in seeing that a few other kids were also scrambling up the stairs. After running up three flights of stairs Mady contemplated how much trouble she’d get in for laying down and dying on school property. But her thoughts were interrupted when she slammed into someone as she was coming up the stairs_ _

__Whoever it was immediately turned around and grabbed her by the front of her jacket so she wouldn’t go tumbling back down the stairs. When she regained balance, they helped her up the last couple of steps_ _

__“Oh my god, I-I’m sorry!!” She apologized, glancing up at this person “I-I’m just trying to get to my class!”_ _

__Her heart almost stopped when she looked up at the boy. He was taller than her, with a shock of purple hair that stuck up in all different direction and tired eyes of the same color that stared into her like he was trying to figure out her intentions_ _

__“It’s alright.” he assured “It was just an accident. Wheres your class at?”  
“I-I don’t really know?” she laughed nervously, getting no reaction from the boy “It’s the, the old 3Z classroom?”_ _

__The boy looked at her and turned, pointing down the hall  
“Down the hall, the door right on the corner. You should have a straight shot if you run.”_ _

__Mady laughed to herself in relief as the bell rung overhead, changing her joy to dread  
“Nonono!” she whined, tearing up the hall, turning back to the boy “THANK YOU!”  
The boy seemed to snicker as he gave a small salute, smiling at her. Mady couldn’t help but feel her cheeks heat up as she turned away.  
Skidding to a halt to catch her breath, she looked up at the looming door before her, the dread that had plagued her now at full force._ _

__The brass plate had the class name etched into it, but was dull and marked with scuffs and a few initials, one she recognized as belonging to the ‘Fire Sight’ boy._ _

__She stood up straighter, telling herself to breath. She tried to remember any sort of advice she’d been given. She remembered Madison sitting with her on the couch a few days before. She had said she was afraid of not fitting in. He’d chuckled softly as he gently ruffled her hair  
“You’ll do fine, love. As long as you pretend you belong, no one will think any different!”_ _

__She didn’t exactly understand what that ment, but she steeled her nerves with a huff as she grabbed the straps of her bag. She looked up at the plate one more time as she threw open the door and walked inside._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full on project and I’m very excited!  
> This was an amazing idea created between me and a group of friends, who’s original characters make up the class of 3Z  
> I wanna say thank you to all of them for helping me with this and beta reading and working so hard to help me get this done! I can’t thank them enough I love you all <3


End file.
